


【XFF】Silent Night(2011平安夜賀文)

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Silent Night(2011平安夜賀文)

  
鬧鐘都還沒響，他便瞪著無眠的雙眼，轉身手臂一撐從柔軟的床舖掙起了。  
  
掀開被子冷洌的天氣呼呼刮著乾躁的肌膚，手肘位前天還乾得龜裂。他如常的往浴室洗臉刷牙。穿上織冷毛衣加薄外套，牛仔褲球鞋，一貫簡單的風格。  
  
甫出客廳便與忙碌的女人打個照面，他爾雅的微笑道句Morning。女人擱下餐盤，捧出一大盆沙律跟蕃茄三文冶鮮奶，放得一絲不苟轉頭自然的親吻他乾淨的下巴，說了merry Christmas.他才想起，對呀今天已是平安夜了，不知不覺這一年又尾聲。兩人坐在對面，默不作聲的吃完了豐盛的早餐，如之前的五百多個早上般沈寂又了無生氣，吃完了他率先站起來把碗盤都收到流理台。女人拖著行季箱到門口時，他才如夢初醒狼狽的抹乾佈滿泡泡的手，趕緊出去送別。  
  
她擺出個苦笑，美麗的嘴角勾起，好像在說，我的事你總不上心呀，從以前到現在如是，似靈魂都缺失了半。他的道別吻絲毫不差、禮貌性的吻在兩頰，一點不逾距。女人當時就笑了，你就是這點傷人心呢。都多少年夫婦了，一個道別吻已看穿你的不浪漫。他呆了，憐愛的吻在額頭上，當成這些年來相愛的證據。想了好久，薄唇只能溜出句「聖誕快樂，以後的每個節日都快樂。」  
  
「嗯，你也是，你在我身邊從不快樂。」女人微笑，笑的弧形還跟多年相處的他很像。  
「我快樂。」他說。「還不夠呢。」女人搶白，又覺得都分開了沒必要再爭辯便靜下來。「謝謝妳這些年。」「彼此彼此。」女人主動張開雙臂把他擁入懷中，很柔軟又溫暖，這幾年的情份分開時猶存非常難得，只因這男人是讓妳想吵架也只能嘆息的類型，力都打在泡棉上，累了再找其他依歸他就微笑說祝妳幸福，讓妳選擇不了該恨該愛的一個人。「去找他吧。」她說，真心誠意的。  
  
男人僵直了身子，像被刺了一刀正流血不止，「不了。他過很好。」  
  
女人搖搖頭，再見大同。方大同點頭，眸中有悲傷，把掌心中的手握緊了點，又鬆開，目送妻子離自己而去。  
  
這年的平安夜特別冷，很多祝賀的信息陸續傳來，還有幾個是特別俏皮的是祝你早生貴子的。他們不知道自己跟妻子早有名無實。對著空蕩蕩的牆壁，忽然想喝熱咖啡。他抓起用了幾近二十年的真皮皮夾，以及一頂全黑冷帽便要迎向威猛的寒冬。把帽子戴得妥貼，腦中輕柔的浮起往昔的畫面。男人有一張傲氣的臉，他說「……傻子同，我想要你的冷帽呀。」「冷帽。」男人還故作不耐煩的姿態戳向他頭上貼得很牢的黑色織冷帽。後來自己有沒有脫下來予他呢，方大同不記得了。是有吧，畢竟那時候的自己愛得如此深。  
  
不再沈溺於過往，他撲到樓下超市選購聖誕節的特價食品，每樣冷凍食物都令人提不起胃口。  
  
對著熟悉的場景，他又猝不及防的被回憶淹埋了。腦中那個嬌小的男人蹦出來說「我想吃的那些零食你幹麼放回去!?」自己一向在奉行健康飲食主義，冷靜的回望「不健康。」男人立時氣悶了，狂跺腳踢得購物車搖來晃去，不甘示弱，憤怒的奔走，胡亂抱來一大堆薯片巧克力，嘩啦嘩啦的倒在購物車上成了小山。後來他捨不得男人那張失望得像天要下紅雨的臉，把零食都買回去了，二人一手抽一袋幼稚恰似幼稚園的小孩子。  
  
方大同抓起一袋巧克力扔進購物車中，轉身付錢，邊走回家邊拆開色彩繽紛的包裝紙，吃得滿嘴，嘴角殘留了牛奶巧克力的痕跡。繼續猛吃，卻沒有一塊對味。只有當年他用那雙大手餵入口中的最為甜蜜。今生似乎是再也吃不回那味兒了吧。  
  
回到家中打開電視香港新建成的遊樂場在大肆賣廣告，閃爍畫面中小孩子和父母歡愉的臉似乎令家中升溫了不少。他目不轉晴的看到尾聲。看到迴轉個不停的迴旋木馬，他才記起自己也曾邀約那男人到遊樂場玩樂，當他想選匹最漂亮的馬滿足他當白馬王子的野望，手臂卻被拉緊了，他說不要玩這個，這個不吉利。  
  
自己一頭霧水，男人有點彆扭的解釋，這個遊戲讓他想到，我倆似個永遠不停循環的迴圈而我追不上你，這世上怎會有如此殘忍的遊戲呢。自己就好像明白了，又沒有明白，點點頭被拉上了飛天躚踿。  
  
半空中的狂風讓他瞇起雙眼，睜不大，旁邊的男人哈哈大笑搖晃著鐵枝，他說「快睜開眼看看風景啦!」但自己多麼努力也還是沒法造到，然後瀏海的分水嶺被摸上了，他說「大同，你有好可愛的髮尖，小小的、刺刺的。」自己別開臉，他的大手就追上來繼續輕輕的掃，「可愛可愛的，我們公司髮型師沒騙錢哪。」可是他明知道自己不喜歡可愛這個形容詞的，肯定是故意的。  
  
把電視關掉。他原想煮開沸水燙個泡麵，但又感覺如此這般太淒涼，倒不如去海傍看看燈飾吧，至少朋友問起自己跟老婆平安夜到哪還可以說出一兩件節日特徵來過關。坐上計程車，他昏昏欲睡的渡過了大半截東區走廊，璀璨的光點在瞳中集結又散開。口袋中的手機一震，他激靈的清醒了半，坐起來拉出手機，按開短信，顫抖的手指摸著新鮮的短信一遍又一遍，裡頭只有一句「聖誕快樂」而已，沒有再多了，但是這是男人傳來的。即使自己只是在固定的朋友名單中一個不特別的名字，但每年還是會有這最輕度的聯繫。  
  
回了一句聖誕快樂加上笑臉，剛想關掉視窗，卻又看到疊在幾條聖誕快樂上面的一條刺眼的「新婚愉快」。他咬緊下唇，吞掉喉嚨的硬塊，閉上雙眼。他記得他穿得那麼耀眼那麼正式的來當伴郎，獻唱了幾首耳熟能詳的甜蜜情歌，唱得太好了全場人幾乎都感動得眼眸泛紅，男人微笑著道謝沒絲毫不妥。  
  
直到婚禮結束了，自己剛準備回酒店，男人的朋友奔過來湊在耳邊說「去廁所看看。」自己猶豫不決的盯著地板，手臂被狠力一扯「快去!」  
  
他不顧眾人驚訝的目光奔去了。  
  
他在廁格中尋到蕭敬騰時，他蹲在廁板前哭得一塌糊塗的。  
完全不顧儀態的半跪在地上淚水狂流好像不見了心愛玩具的孩子般，方大同無法不心疼。  
  
「你幹嘛呢，敬騰…」他的聲量輕得幾乎聽不見，怕是大聲一點會擊碎空氣中看不見的易碎物。  
「大同，我有新婚禮物送你…」  
方大同湊近他，同樣蹲下來，關掉廁門，手按在凌亂的髮絲上「你不是說了不送我的麼。」  
他在陽明山上確實是如此說過了。他倆都記得。  
  
蕭敬騰搖頭，淚便啪躂的滑下幾顆，從口袋中挪出絲絨小盒子，打開，裡頭赫然躺著兩枚樣式簡單的銀圈戒指。  
  
他輕拉起他的手，無比溫柔，說「當我的王妃，好不好。」套上了無名指，尺寸絲毫不差。  
方大同抿緊唇。把它脫下來放回他掌心。但是蕭敬騰固執的又再問一次、再套一次。  
  
如此這般來回了三次。  
手都已經紅了。  
  
蕭敬騰的手無力的擱在身旁，無法抑止沙啞的聲音，頭埋在雙臂間「你不當我的王妃，我來當你的好不…」  
  
方大同的指尖都插入掌肉中了，聲音無比嘶啞「我給了你……下輩子呀，敬騰，你忘了嗎…」  
  
他強裝歡容，淚水不知何時已悄悄的滑下來了。  
彷彿過了半個世紀那麼久。「對啊…」  
  
攤軟在廁板上的蕭敬騰才笑了，粗魯的抹走淚雨，笑得露了齒。  
「對呀，你都已經給我了，我怎會忘了呢...哈哈...」  
  
「對不起哪…你快回去陪你老婆吧我沒事的了…哎，真的…你快走吧…」  
  
蕭敬騰的臉圈在手中，方大同看不清他的表情。  
他聽到哽咽的呢喃「快走吧大同，別再回來了。求求你。」  
  
他只知道那天他們都哭得崩潰了，沒能挽回什麼。  
  
「新婚愉快」的短信是半夜收到的。  
  
漫步在尖沙咀海港城外頭的海傍，情侶一對對並肩擁抱著前行。  
方大同益發寒冷了，懷疑自己低溫症發作。  
* * *  
  
走著，肩頭被狠狠的拍了一下，很像那個誰下手全不顧力度。  
「Hey，大同，好久不見囉。你怎麼一個人在這?你老婆呢?」  
方大同呆了半晌，微笑。  
  
「你今年來香港過節哦?......我老婆漏了點東西在餐廳，待會出來集合。  
  
你身邊的女孩不介紹下麼?」  
「哦…她啊，是我的女朋友啦。」男人有點靦腆，搔搔頭說出來。  
  
後來的名字被風吹散了，方大同沒能聽出來。揚起禮貌的笑容與女孩握手。  
女孩的手很溫暖，不似自己每逢冬天雙手便冷如雪塊。  
  
「難得遇上，我替你們拍照吧。」女孩的性格開朗活潑。  
很顯然從沒有聽聞過圈子中的一大串難聽的流言，太好了。  
方大同想。  
  
他倆背對著繁華的夜景，拘謹的維持著一臂的距離準備拍照。  
「你們貼近一點啦，都這麼熟了!」女孩叫囂抱怨。  
方大同挪緊了一點，在那麼一秒看他微笑的側臉。  
  
還是如此好看。  
好看得讓他鼻酸，熟悉得不能再熟悉的老朋友。  
他嗅到自己愛用的溫泉手霜的清雅味兒。  
  
「一、二、三!笑!」  
  
於是他們看著鏡頭笑。  
  
閃光燈眩目的彷彿能把他瞬間吸回五年前最愉快的時光。  
暈了好一陣子再睜眼又回到殘忍的現實。  
  
他記起了。  
王婆婆說過敬騰讓她看的剪報合照。  
他很久之前曾提醒自己，台灣宣傳期結束前得跟他合照一幀。  
如今竟是實現在他的女朋友的相機下，真黑色幽默。  
  
二人晃眼間便相偕離去了。沒有說「再見」。  
  
他沒來得及親口祝賀他倆「聖誕快樂」。  
可他知道他會快樂的。  
  
如果他還記得。他們有下輩子可以慢慢細說。  
不急。  
* * *  
「Jam，你幹嘛說我是你女友啊…?」  
蕭敬騰搖搖頭，拉緊黑色圍巾什麼也沒說。  
  
「你還是回頭找他吧，看你快要死的樣子。」  
  
「不了，他過得很好。」  
  
這樣就夠了。  
他沒來得及親口祝賀他倆「聖誕快樂」。  
可他知道他會快樂的。  
  
(完)  
  
  
Silent Night II (boxing day拆禮物囉~)  
  
之前好似完全不諳內情的同事也會突然醍醐灌頂的說出「去找他吧」這句話，除了感嘆圈內消息傳得真靈光外，蕭敬騰開始認真擔心起自己的臉色是否太糟，好幾年前他還能掩飾得毫無破綻的。果然是天氣太冷，臉部神經都僵掉了。同事靜下來沒有打擾他沈思，直到港鐵閘口前才輕聲道別，說句聖誕快樂像不小心搗破了蜂巢的小孩般偷偷走了。  
  
把手機抽出來，嗶啵幾十聲花了好大輪功夫才找到男人的電話，與腦中背誦的完全一樣。他恨自己的記憶還是比電子資料庫更堅固。怎能忘得了呢，還是幾年前隔幾天就想撥一次的號碼。猶豫了幾分鐘，嘆氣，如幾年前的無數個晚上沒有按下通話鍵。  
  
正想喚保母車來接載之際，又想起自己末買聖誕禮物送夏姐。吐了吐舌，忙不迭轉身踱步返回海港城，在擠迫的人群中穿插，跟著忙碌的節奏不知在趕什麼，被推著就跨越了幾間店子。急步回溯，他的眼晴卻被餐廳玻璃後的某道身影給攫奪了，不自覺停下腳步凝視良久。  
  
肩膀被撞，他驚醒想回踵，玻璃窗後的男人卻正好抬頭，眼神對上了便沒法逃。瞬間二人陷入了一種膠著狀態，似某個停格畫面。男人率先回神，摸摸鼻尖，微笑。打個似有若無的招呼。  
  
蕭敬騰呼口氣，也笑了。好像一個笑容能融化這樣多年的隔閡。隔著窗子彷彿聽到他說真巧啊，今晚的第二次不其而遇。於是他不及細想，便提起腳步緩慢的走入餐廳，走到他面前說「可以坐下嗎?」男人不著痕跡的用餐巾掩蓋左手，說「嗯，當然。」  
  
男人斂下眼簾，臉龐微白，身體蹦緊出賣了他的緊張。面前放著一大盆沙律，右手想戳中那片狡猾的椰菜幾次沒有戳中。蕭敬騰莞爾，唉，如此久了他還是看懂這男人最微細的身體語言。只要他有難於開啟齒的秘密便會無私顯見私，整個人都不對勁了起來。  
  
就如幾年前那般。兩人坐在餐桌對面，侍應忽然飄過擱下一本華麗的甜品菜單。前不久還在說好飽的男人看得目不轉晴，掀過每一頁，他的眼珠都圍著精美的圖片打轉，直到自己啪躂一聲把本子蓋好，問他「想吃甜品嗎?」他便露出這號表情，非常言不由衷的微蹶起唇說「不太想。」可是當他倆之後走入超級市場想買潤喉的羅漢果和蜂蜜時，男人推著購物車蹓躂了好幾輪還是像鬼打牆般轉回冷凍甜品櫃，於是自己翻個白眼再問「想吃甜品麼」，他思索良久搖搖頭，垂下眼睫不知躊躇什麼，也是跟現在的表情如出一徹。自己只好抓起兩個被男人盯得快穿洞的統一布丁說「我想吃」。  
  
埋單後硬塞一個入他手中，他默默撕開鉑紙默默吃，吃得眼睛都瞇起來了，吃到後來渾然忘我連馬路都想不看燈就闖。自己問「不知你彆扭什麼，想吃就說唄。」他輕聲吶「都二十七歲了好奇怪」後頭一大串的沒聽懂。自己答「奇怪就奇怪，那麼正常幹嘛。」  
  
那個故意隱瞞的表情跟現在的相差無幾。蕭敬騰往他被餐巾掩埋了半只的左手瞧，只見無名指的位置空了，徒留一圈壓痕。  
  
男人臉色更白了，輕咳兩聲，把左手鑽到餐桌下，喝了幾口水。蕭敬騰嘲諷自己的笑。以前不是說過二人得坦承相對的麼，如今他們甫見面首句都是謊言，要騙誰呢。  
  
大同會如何解釋剛才跟老婆甜蜜晚餐了又轉回餐廳再獨自吃飯，他還真想聽聽。  
男人更顯尷尬了，有種被拆穿秘密的不安在蔓延，脖子都紅了。但他不確定自己是否非得坦白，坦白了也許沒有任何意義。  
  
「我老婆…跟朋友去喝點小酒，我便…….」  
  
蕭敬騰托著頭，指尖點在桌上幾下，無所謂的勾起笑。  
  
輕若無聲說「大同，剛才的女孩其實是我的同事，對不起說了謊。」  
  
他率先破了局。  
  
方大同為他的不按理出牌啞了。想想，他們幹麼如此見外呢。  
真搞不懂自己，都多少年朋友了，逞強到最後為難了自己其實可笑。  
從以前到現在，從來也是敬騰比自己更勇敢，瀟灑得叫人羨慕。  
  
「我離婚了，嗯，是這樣的。」  
就沒有二話了。  
  
蕭敬騰明瞭的點點頭「…你還好麼?」  
  
「這問題是在為難我嗎?也就不太好。你看出來了。」  
方大同輕笑，繼續努力吃著面前的沙律，這次沒再把左手收藏起來。  
  
蕭敬騰招手叫來一道忌簾雜菌意粉和焗薯，把自己不愛吃的雜菌全都擱在薯蓉上，自然的遞向對座，方大同想拒絕，他霸道的說「你替我吃，別浪費。」於是無奈的男人只好埋頭苦吃。  
  
待主菜吃得差不多，他又擅自柯打了火焰雪山和焦糖布丁，全堆砌在方大同面前。「來，吃甜品，吃完好很多。」  
  
「怎吃得完?」方大同故作姿態。  
  
蕭敬騰挑眉「你再裝就太假囉。」  
  
方大同垂頭笑了。  
這個男孩從來率真得亮眼，沒隨年月變得圓滑或是黯然失色。  
他有多感激敬騰的持熟賣熟，似由多年前突然蹦到現在沒有改變，也許被磨平了銳角只有自己罷。  
* *  
因為蕭敬騰一句我想坐船。他們便糊里糊塗的跑到渡輪上去，也不管之後有什麼行程就跨上了船。聖誕節坐船看夜景的人太多了，他們只好憑著欄杆迎著冷風搖晃著維持平衡。偶爾太擠褲管碰到一塊，再不著痕跡的分開。  
  
夜景璀璨迷人，如繁星點點。蕭敬騰的視線隨著每幢大廈的不同擺設而閃出讚嘆的光輝，比燈飾更好看。風拂起他及肩的髮線，方大同一晃眼好似看到零七年甫入娛圈的他，沒什麼兩樣。看著看著，忽爾記起了自己曾摧殘過這麼柔軟的髮。  
  
那年，據說跟女朋友感情很穩定的蕭敬騰到家中作客，喝完了花果茶半睡不醒的躺在沙發，迷糊中看到自己在看髮型設計的書就突發奇想的說「你替我剪髮吧。」自己萬分推託說剪壞了大衛會殺了我的。敬騰三分認真七分搞笑的瞇起眼眸說「有我在誰敢殺你啊」。有這麼一句擔保，他就無懼的提起了剪刀。  
  
「敬騰，我剪壞過你的髮耶，你記得麼?」  
「嗯，記得。」  
  
午後陽光很溫和又慵懶，剪髮途中他又睡了，再睜開眼大同倒轉在臉前出現，他站在後方低頭詢問  
  
「客人，後面要如何剪?」  
  
那麼近在咫尺，是他只要蹶起唇就能接吻的角度。  
蕭敬騰肯定自己是睡昏頭了。因為他又第三十四次白痴的問出口  
「大同，你要跟我在一起麼?會幸福的。」  
  
這次的語氣是沒睡醒的咕噥。  
大同靜了好半晌，手都顫了，不小心剪壞了髮尾。  
乾笑著「……哈哈，你有女友了，你剛進門就跟我說了，拍戲時認識的、超漂亮的，你忘了哦?」  
  
「咦，對啊、哈哈看我都忘了。」  
蕭敬騰也隨著他笑。  
摸摸乾爽的後腦勺，過了幾秒，忽然跳起來大叫，哎呀大衛這次肯定宰了我。  
  
想到過往的傻事，蕭敬騰不禁微笑。他後來問太多次了大同都已心如止水了，還會說諸如你今早不是問過了嗎的話來開玩笑。雖然被敷衍到這種地步，但大同肯定不知道，自己每次開出口都萬分認真，也緊張得身體都僵了。  
  
他竟然還蠢得一直問到大同婚禮當天。  
  
「你很冷嗎?你的手在震。」  
一句問話把他拉回現實。  
「嗯，有點。」蕭敬騰看著自己不聽話的手果真在輕顫。  
  
「來，暖包。」  
方大同把擱在掌心上溫暖的小袋移師到蕭敬騰手上。  
「我有吉蒂暖蛋。」蕭敬騰從口袋中抓起個磨損得幾乎不見嘴鼻的吉蒂造型暖蛋，把暖包放好，扣緊，在掌心中搓。  
  
「是我送給你的那個嗎?」  
方大同問完就後悔了。太自作多情了。  
  
「你剛才用的銀包是我以前送你的那個嗎?」  
蕭敬騰盯著潮起潮落。  
方大同啞口無言，靜了好久，才輕搖頭。  
  
也許是怕點了頭會顯得自己太牽拖過往情份。  
船泊岸了。  
  
「那這個吉蒂也不是你送的那個。」  
蕭敬騰呵口暖氣，不待方大同參透其中意思，便率先踏下船板了。  
  
* * *  
上了岸，人踏實了點。大同問他住哪間酒店，說「離這兒很近，我送你過去。」很久之前的相處那麼尋常，如今再相偕著走卻恍如隔世。  
  
兩人都沈溺在自己的思海中沒有說話，也不知該說什麼。  
  
突如其來的尖叫打斷了各自的沈思，原來有幾個女歌迷把他們認出來了，興奮的叫囂著要合照簽名留念。  
  
這陣仗令退居幕後幾年的方大同有些不習慣，尷尬的僵住，只見敬騰熟能生巧的滿足了各種要求，每簽完一樣她們遞上的東西便會貼心的遞給他，讓他在旁邊簽名，照顧週到。方大同看著貼得沒一絲空隙的簽名失了神。  
  
嘩啦嘩啦。  
「哎呀，掉了!糟了，快拾!」  
女孩們手忙腳亂的收拾不小心掉落地上的紙片。  
* * *  
嘩啦嘩啦。  
方大同忙得不可開交的蹲在地上撿起不小心掉落地上的婚禮嘉賓名冊跟場地佈置的建議書。站在他身前的男人用嘶啞的聲音問「你要結婚了?」  
  
「嗯，二月。」他盯著地板，好似被抽光了力氣，他早知道自己聽到敬騰的聲音便肯定什麼也說不下去的。他蹲著不再試圖站起來。  
  
任建議書似雪花散落一地。  
蕭敬騰學著他蹲下來。  
  
替他收拾那片狼藉。拾完了，一張張的疊好，仔細欣賞。  
「我想當你的伴郎呀，可不可以?」  
  
隔了好久，空氣中飄來這一句。  
  
方大同愕然。  
「電視劇不都如此演嗎，不站在最近的位置我如何搶新娘呢。哈哈。」  
好似過了半個世紀。  
  
方大同緩緩用大手捂著臉，睫毛狂顫。  
  
從指縫中溜出的幾絲壓抑聲音聽得蕭敬騰心都碎了。  
  
「……嘿你嚇哭了?我說笑啦…才不會真搶走你的老婆。我就想近距離看你最帥氣的樣子呀，喂好啦，我說笑的，別哭了。幹嘛這麼眼淺呢?」  
  
「對不起、敬騰對不起…對不起……」  
  
你知道我對你不只友誼，只是我從來不敢證實。  
那是有多接近愛的一份感情。  
  
我人生中唯一的岔路只有你。  
那是最美麗最難忘的的一段風景。  
  
「噓、我知道了…沒什麼好道歉的，傻子同。」  
* *  
方大同送蕭敬騰來到酒店門口。  
如釋重負，雲淡風輕的笑。  
  
「再見囉，大同。」  
「嗯，再見敬騰。」  
  
方大同掀唇幾次沒能說出一句話，心頭太紛亂了。  
點點頭，腳跟輕旋便要轉身。  
  
走了幾步，在口袋摸到今天買的巧克力。  
又轉身走前幾步，放他掌心，「你喜歡吃的，希望還沒變。」  
  
那牌子的甜食敬騰看到都會雙眼發光。  
蕭敬騰揚起溫柔的笑「謝謝，我還喜歡。」  
  
方大同眨眨眼睛，不禁問「道別要抱一個嗎?」  
  
「愛的抱抱嗎。」  
「呃對。」  
  
老天他們年齡都不小了還來愛的抱抱，哈哈。  
敬騰的擁抱好熾熱，像人體火爐般。  
抱著眼眸都熱得被薰出水氣了。  
  
* * *  
  
  
「大同呀，雖然問很多次了，還是很想問。」  
  
「什麼?」  
  
「你不嫌煩我就再問了，好像都第九十六次了唉…」  
  
「你問吧。」  
  
於是他在耳邊很輕柔的問出來了。  
  
(完)


End file.
